Birthday Wish
by zfrine
Summary: Setting tahun 2010. Jangan biarkan aku hidup selamanya, Kami-sama. Kumohon... My first Baccano! fanfiction. OOC, crack, gaje, aneh dan kawan-kawannya. Firo Prochainezo.


**Disclaimer : Baccano bukan punya saya, saya ngaku deh.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, crack, hints of shounen ai tapi juga bisa dibilang nggak ada**

Setting tahun 2010

Gemerlap lampu jalanan dan gedung-gedung pencakar langit nampak menyilaukan mata, berbeda dengan siraman cahaya keperakan bulan purnama yang tergantung di langit. Sedikit pun tidak berkurang keindahannya.

Di atap sebuah gedung tua yang tidak diterangi oleh pendar neon tampak seorang laki-laki berdiri di pinggir seperti hendak melompat ke bawah untuk bunuh diri. _Hoodie _hijau toska yang membungkus badannya melindunginya dari terpaan angin dingin bercampur butir-butir salju.

Menghela nafas, laki-laki itu menenggelamkan kedua tangannya yang bersarung ke dalam saku _hoodie. _Begini lebih baik.

"Kau benar-benar sudah bosan hidup, ne Firo?"

Ia menoleh, kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap si pemilik suara bass yang membuyarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Luck?"

Laki-laki yang satunya hanya menyeringai. Dan dengan santai ia melangkah mendekat hingga berjarak satu kaki saja dari Firo Prochainezo.

"Kau tahu Firo, manusia lain ingin menjadi seperti kita. Jangan sia-siakan apa yang sudah kau dapatkan." Perkataannya barusan membuat Firo menundukkan kepalanya.

Mengulurkan tangannya, Luck mengacak rambut pirang Firo.

"Aku hanya-"

"Hussh...aku mengerti kau hanya sedang gelisah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Luck meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pundak Firo, mengusapnya pelan.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke dalam. Suhu di sini sudah semakin dingin. Mari, Firo."

...

Dia sudah tidak tertarik lagi acara kecil semacam perayaan ulang tahun. Sebuah tart berukuran sedang tidak akan cukup menampung lilin sebanyak usianya sekarang yang sudah tidak ia hitung lagi. Usianya yang sebenarnya.

Firo memicingkan matanya memperhatikan segerombolan anak SMU yang bertepuk tangan gembira mengelilingi meja dengan kue tart coklat berada di tengah-tengahnya. Lilin angka tujuh belas tampak berdiri dengan angkuhnya di tengah taburan _topping_.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Firo."

Ia menarik badannya secara refleks dan mengerjapkan matanya ketika secara tiba-tiba sebuah tart mini disorongkan tepat di bawah hidungnya. Kemudian beralih menatap Luck yang tersenyum bijak.

Ulang tahun? Hari ini?

"Jangan bilang kau lupa, Firo." Senyumannya melebar mendapati Firo dengan ekspresi kebingungan.

"Oh."

Dia memandangi sebatang lilin berwarna merah jambu yang tertancap di tengah-tengah kue. Soliter dan sederhana. Membandingkannya dengan kue tart yang sekilas ia lihat yang kini sudah terpotong-potong dan berpindah ke setiap tangan pelajar di sebelah sana.

Luck tampaknya mengerti apa yang Firo pikirkan. "Sudahlah. Kau boleh memakan semuanya, aku tidak akan minta. Sekarang buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya."

Firo memejamkan matanya, lalu membukanya lagi dan meniup sebatang lilin itu dengan mudah. 'Kami-sama, aku tidak ingin hidup selamanya...'

...

Hari ini hari Senin pagi dan jalanan begitu ramai dengan lautan manusia bergerak sendiri-sendiri ke tempat tujuannya masing-masing. Di antara ratusan orang yang berlalu-lalang itu berdirilah Firo di tengah-tengahnya. Mengamati pergerakan mereka yang dinamis dengan dahi berkerut dalam. Ia bukanlah tipe seorang pemikir, setidaknya hal itu benar 80 tahun yang lalu. Bukan sekarang.

Ia merasa sudah hidup terlalu lama dan tersiksa akan hal itu. Menyaksikan setiap manusia bertambah tua, sakit-sakitan lalu mati. Atau mereka yang tidak cukup beruntung dan tercabut nyawanya dalam rangkaian peristiwa tragis. Seperti penonton drama satu babak, ia hanya bisa menyaksikan bagaimana orang yang ia kenal mati satu per satu meninggalkannya.

Ia memang tidak sendirian. Ada Luck, Tuan Maiza, Isaac, Miria dan beberapa immortal lain. Ia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan betapa tidak enaknya hidup selama ratusan tahun seperti Tuan Maiza. Begitu pula dengan Czeslaw. Malang sekali anak itu, dia tidak sempat merasakan tumbuh menjadi orang dewasa.

Mungkin ia juga harus mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang sampai sekarang terlihat seperti pelajar SMU biasa.

Ini sudah lebih dari sebulan dan belum terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaannya segera. Apakah Tuhan tidak lagi mau mendengarkan permintaannya?

Dan sejak kapan ia percaya kepada Tuhan? Bukankah ia telah mengingkari kuasa-Nya dengan bertahan hidup selama puluhan tahun lamanya dan tidak bertambah tua sedikitpun?

Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan akan mengabulkan permintaan orang yang secara tidak langsung bisa dikatakan bersekutu dengan setan?

'Kami-sama, aku tidak ingin hidup selamanya...'

_Kabulkanlah. Kabulkanlah permintaan kecilku, Tuhan._

...

"Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat, Firo? Apa yang terjadi?" Tuan Maiza bertanya penuh perhatian.

"Iya, Firo-kun! Bergembiralah! Ini hari bahagiamu!" Miria mencubit pipi Firo dan menariknya ke atas. Maksudnya hendak membuat lengkung senyum menghiasi wajah laki-laki itu.

"Jangan malu untuk meluapkan kegembiraanmu, Firo! Kami tahu perasaanmu, kau pasti terharu dengan semua ini! Tapi percayalah, ini belum seberapa!" Isaac menepuk punggungnya terlalu keras dengan penuh semangat, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Buat permohonan dan tiup lilinnya. Tapi ingat, jangan membuat permohonan yang aneh-aneh!" Luck meletakkan kue tart di depannya.

Mengatupkan kedua tangan dan sepasang matanya, Firo menggumam dalam hati. Masih dengan kesungguhan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

_Jangan biarkan aku hidup selamanya, Kami-sama._

Kabulkanlah permintaanku Kami-sama. Kumohon...

**Owari**


End file.
